


Crimson

by tiktrauma



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Back rubs, Begging, Dom/sub, Happy Ending, Other, Waxplay, dom/ambiguous!reader, sub!Guzma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktrauma/pseuds/tiktrauma
Summary: A simple back massage gets a little more 'heated' once candles come into play.





	Crimson

“You sure you know what you’re doin’, Babe?” Guzma asked, raising a brow as he looked at you over his shoulder. He was lying on his stomach, arms folded in front of him while his chest lay directly on a pillow. His jacket and shirt were lying on the floor somewhere, having been discarded shortly before he laid himself out for you.

You sat on your knees beside him, a bottle of sweet almond oil in your hands.

“I’ve been studying,” You said, sidestepping his question as you regarded the label of the oil. “Though you’re the first person I’ve ever actually tried anything on. If it means anything, it’ll probably feel the same either way.”

Unlike Guzma, you still had your clothing on, though you had slipped out of your day clothes into something a bit more comfortable. It was night, which meant hopefully no one would be bothering you unless there was some sort of emergency. The window was cracked open but the curtains were drawn, the only light in the room coming from several candles you had lit in an attempt to properly set the mood for tonight’s events.

They ranged in sizes, some tall and skinny while others were short and stout, though they all shared the same deep shade of red. The biggest one was round, with a crater in it deep enough to fit your fist inside of. It had seen the most use out of all the others, for obvious reasons.

With a loud pop, you opened the bottle while also moving to sit directly over his waist. It was funny; there had been plenty of times you had straddled your boyfriend’s hips, but this was the first time you were doing it while he was face down.

You drizzled oil onto his back, watching him shiver when the cool liquid touched his skin. You used it sparingly, only a few streaks decorating his back by the time you had closed and set the bottle aside.

After that, you cracked your knuckles in anticipation.

“You ready?” You asked, tentatively resting your fingertips on his back for emphasis.

“Mm-hm,” Was his only reply. He let himself settle, relaxing his shoulders and letting his entire body go limp. His chin rested on his arms, and his eyes closed as if he were about to go to sleep.

You went to work as soon as he had given the OK, running your hands gently over his skin to spread the oil evenly.

You kept the pressure light at first, running your hands down his back in a slow, loving way just to get him used to the idea. You ran along the curves of both fat and muscle, working his tissue in your hands and feeling him relax fully.

He let out a soft sigh as you used the palm of your hand to push against his muscle, moving in steady, deliberate strokes up along his back. He groaned softly as the pressure gradually increased, much to your amusement. You could almost feel each little moan is it rumbled in his chest, doing more to express his enjoyment than words ever could.

His habit of constantly slouching made itself obvious as you literally had to work out the knots it caused. His voice hitched particularly hard when to got you his shoulders, his head perking up very briefly when you started. It was all so cute, so… tantalizing.

You couldn’t help but bite your lip as you felt up your boyfriend's figure. He wasn’t the most well-built person, especially here in Alola, next to people like the professor, who never missed a chance to show his abs to anyone who happened to pass him by. But in your eyes, he looked divine, a real treat hidden under several layers of monochromatic fabric.

Your thoughts grew just a tad bit lewd as you were allowed to essentially feel up your boyfriend. The low lighting hid your blush well, though it wasn’t like he could see it anyway, as you pictured Guzma flipped over on his back, while you did the exact same thing you were doing now.

You could see your hands drifting lower along his body, passing over his pecs and stomach in turn before reaching your _real_ prize.

Guzma’s constant mewling only added fuel to the fire. They weren’t the typical primal grunts he made during sex. They were softer, coming long and drawn out under his breath. It sounded like a cross between a hum and a sigh, only broken by the occasional hitch in his breathing when you hit an especially sensitive area.

The closest thing he got to muffling himself was when he’d occasionally bury his face in the pillow, but it never lasted more than a few seconds.

Letting himself sound so submissive and vulnerable wasn’t something he did often, and it brought you a small sense of pride that you had managed to find a way to do just that without making him uncomfortable.

“Still think I don’t know what I’m doing?” You asked teasingly, a sultry tone working its way into your voice.

“You kidding?” He chuckled, his entire chest rumbling as he did so. “You got hands of fuckin’ magic, Babe.”

“Mmm, I’m glad you like it.” You moved your hands up his back to his shoulders, drawing in to the crook of his neck. Guzma drew in a slow breath, his shoulders raising slightly before he forced them back down.

You leaned down, bringing your mouth inches from his ear and whispering seductively.

“You look so good, all laid out for me like this,” You hummed. “Relaxed, all lathered up in oil,” You licked your lips, “Completely at my mercy.” Your eyes flashed with mischief as you looked over to the candles sitting on the table.

“Ah, C’mon, I ain’t that special.” With his face down, you couldn’t see the embarrassment flush across his face, but the slight crack in his voice told you everything. “You ain’t gotta sell me like tha-aaAHH!”

Guzma’s words were cut off with a shout as the harsh burn of the candle wax robbed him of his voice. His upper half raised on reflex, but was unable to go any further with your weight on him.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” You hummed disapprovingly. In your hand was a candle with a two inch diameter, a small crater surrounding the wick where melted wax once lie.

Guzma shuddered as the pain dulled, but didn’t quite go away. He forced his body to relax, settling back down on the mattress with a shuddering breath.

“I-I was saying that-” He winced when his burned skin moved, cracking apart the slowly congealing wax. “That you don’t need to sell me like I’m some-”

He was cut off with a sharp gasp as you tilted the candle down once again, this time trailing the wax up along his spine from the small of his back to almost touching his neck. His head shot up, but he managed to keep his body level, probably because it didn’t catch him off guard this time.

Guzma made no objections to the burning wax other than those he couldn’t control. He didn’t even question it and that was good enough for you.

“Mmm, don’t you know it’s rude to not finish your sentences?” You teased. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Guzma was silent for a few seconds, another soft moan coming from your gentle massage before his next words.

“Burn me again.”

Whether it was in response to your question or if he was just asking on his own, you weren’t sure, but it was a request you were happy to accommodate either way.

The candle you had been using had already ran out of useable wax, so you replaced it with a thicker, much shorter candle. This one had three wicks, meaning there was a larger puddle of wax for you to work with.

You held it over the shoulders you had been kneading not ten seconds ago and poured. He gasped a breath through his teeth, his back arching and shoulders flexing, rolling gently as the burning liquid splashed onto his skin. It ran down his shoulders and puddled in the small of his back before solidating, cooling but still feeling warm.

You drew patterns with the wax, his entire back your canvas, never lingering in one spot for too long. You had to replace your candle a few times, though it was hard to tell with each and every one being a bright red.

You picked up a slender one this time, one that would normally be put on a candlestick, or a candelabra. This one didn’t puddle like the others, instead offering a steady drip that you could control much better than the ones before.

This one you held like a pencil, the flame coming dangerously close to his flesh, but still angled so that the drip didn’t extinguish it. You used it to drip a small letter onto his skin near his hips - your first initial to be precise. To him, it all felt the same, but it looked nice to you, like you were signing a piece of artwork you had made.

What’s more, even when you peeled off the wax at the end, his skin would still be reddened from the burns for a few days. The idea of him walking around with a secret brand even he didn’t know about was rather appealing.

After secretly branding him, you felt a little mischievous. With the same candle, you held it close to his skin at the base of his neck, the flame’s daunting glow illuminating his pale skin, the heat so close it singed his hair. Guzma was too lost in the rest of his burns to realize what you were doing, else he probably would’ve stiffened from fear or anticipation.

Then, without warning, you touched the flame to his skin. It was brief, hardly a second long before you pulled it back, but it’s effect was marvelous.

Guzma let out a girlish squeal, his entire body tensing up and his face shoved into the pillow to try and muffle it. Behind you, his legs folded, feet rising into the air and toes curling slightly. His shoulders tensed up on reflex, almost touching his neck.

The flame had left a swiftly reddening spot that was starting to swell up. You put down the candle and very gently pressed your thumb against the spot, rubbing it slightly just to irritate the damaged flesh.

He groaned again, his back arching and fists strangling the pillow case as he sat there and took it. It gave you the courage to press down against it, moving your thumb in a circular motion, drawing more moans from the masochistic mob leader. You scratched against it with your nail, pressing down hard and leaving a small crescent imprint in its wake.

The sight of his form writhing beneath you made you bite your lip, the sound of his depraved pleasure urging you to continue. Every sound he made started with a squeal before devolving into something much more lewd sounding.

“You sound like such a whore,” You mumbled under your breath, taking in the beautiful sight. It wasn’t clear whether or not he had heard you, but it didn’t stop you from moving on.

Instead of grabbing another candle to burn him with, you began the tedious task of peeling off all the now dried wax from his back.  It came up easily enough thanks to all the oil you had laid down first, and it was soft enough that you could ball up, but firm enough that you could hold it, which was very convenient for clean up.

After you had gathered all of it, you set it on the side table with plans to properly dispose of it later, and instead you grabbed the bottle of almond oil once again. You dribbled some more onto his body, careful to avoid the minor flesh wound you had gave him, and once again went about massaging it into his skin.

Guzma had calmed down a bit during your clean up, now relegated to panting softly with his head facing the side.

“That feel good, Sweetie?” You hummed, not needing to ask but wanting to hear him say it anyway. Even in the candlelight, you could see his blush as he shrugged and spoke.

“Eh, it was fine.” He never liked admitting he got off on pain. Even with you, he tried keeping up his ‘tough guy’ persona. Oddly enough, it made it all the more satisfying when you were able to make him squeal like you had.

You chuckled to yourself, but let it be at that, rubbing over his now reddened skin and smiling. The next few minutes were spent mostly in silence, Guzma making the occasional sigh, but otherwise saying nothing. You were perfectly content with the silence, as it allowed you to think up your next move. You had known when you started this that it would most likely go in this direction, but you hadn’t had any sort of plan to go by. You had just been winging it up until now.

You mulled over your options, limited as they were, and eventually came up with something you felt you both would enjoy, a small smirk playing at your lips.

“Alright,” You said, slipping off his body to sit on the edge of the bed. “Turn over.”

Guzma blinked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at you in confusion.

“Turn over?” He repeated. “Why?”

“I need to do your front,” You said simply. Guzma eyed you suspiciously, but obeyed all the same, adjusting his pillow and rolling over to expose his chest and stomach to you.

There was a very obvious bulge in his sweats that he didn’t even try to cover up, which was not surprising in the slightest.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of someone getting a massage from the front,” He grunted. He folded his arms behind his head and relaxed, waiting and watching to see what you do.

You grinned at him deviously, sliding up to mount him in a similar way as you had before. You set your pelvis on his thighs, sliding up along him until your sexes pressed together through your clothing. You could feel his hot, throbbing meat through his boxers, eliciting a small gasp from him.

You leaned over, placing your hands on his chest and looming over him.

“No? Why don’t I show you how it’s done then?” You smirked.

Without waiting for his response, you slowly trailed your hands up his chest, moving to grip his shoulders and rubbing them gently. At the same time, you moved your lower regions back, scooting along his cock slowly and firmly. Guzma didn’t have time to respond before he felt the friction on his cock, letting out a shuddering sigh in lue of a verbal response.

Your hands trailed back down his body, circling around his pecs and feeling up his front side just as much as his back. You hadn't bothered with the oil this time, figuring your hands were still covered with enough to suffice. You continued to gyrate your hips against his, grinding up against his concealed cock and making it throb wantonly.

Guzma groaned at the new stimulation. You could tell he was trying to roll his hips back against yours, but you kept enough of your weight on him to keep him from doing so. Tonight, you were in control; he would take whatever you gave him whenever you decided he deserved it.

“You like this?” You purred, pinching his nipple in one hand while the other went to cup his face. Guzma winced, but nodded.

“Y-yeah…” He moaned. You laughed softly and pinched his nipple harder, twisting it in your fingers. Guzma gasped, throwing his head to the side and clenching his teeth.

“Fucking hell, Baby, stop teasing me!”

You rolled his nipple between your fingers, twisting it back and forth like a pitch dial, all while pinching it rather hard. You could feel his cock throbbing between your legs as you abused his nipple, reflecting the arousal that scrunched up his face and cracked through his voice.

“So demanding,” You teased. “Hasn’t anyone ever taught you any manners?”

“Fuck’s sake,” He growled. There was a brief pause in his words as he refused to make eye contact with you, like the request in and of itself was too humiliating for him. After a moment, he looked up at you, his head lowered as much as it could be and his lips pursed.

“P-please… please touch me?” He offered, sounding almost unsure of himself. You smiled and let go of his nipple, but didn’t go for his bulge just yet. Instead, you stopped your grinding for a moment as you looked up, pretending to mull over it for a second before resuming, reaching for his other nipple in the process.

“I think you can do better than that.”

Guzma snorted, opening his mouth to offer some sharp remark, but only managing a moan that cracked his voice as you pinched his other, more neglected nipple. You curled your fingers and dug your nails into his sensitive flesh, pinching the bud and digging into it. Whatever snarkiness Guzma had left evaporated into nothing as he surrendered himself completely to your loving abuse.

“Oh fuck! Baby please, I… I need it. I need you to touch me,” He whimpered. He looked at you, wanton lust and desperation burning in his eyes, bringing tears to the corners of them. “Please, no more teasing, I want you to touch me. I want you to push me past that edge, make me… make me cum. Make me bust this nut over my-”

You twisted his nipple again, this time harder than you had done up until now. He cut his own sentence off with a high-pitched moan, his hips bucking against yours, which from his position was not very effective.

You smiled.

“Good boy.”

Without another word, you let go of his nipple and placed both hands under his pecs. You trailed them down gently, then moving back up, massaging his front side for a minute before sliding your butt back, sitting on his legs and running your hands over the bulge in his pants. Guzma panted, propping himself up to his elbows to watch what you were doing, but not saying anything.

He hissed a breath in through his teeth when you touched his cock. There was a tiny wet patch near his tip from where his precum was soaking through. You felt his cock throb through his boxers, begging for you to bring it to release.

You had other plans for it though, plans that involve a little more pain than pleasure, but you were sure he’d love it all the same.

Still smiling, you pulled down his boxers, his cock springing free and sticking up straight into the air. It pulsed in the cold air, several veins bulging out and winding about his shaft. His cock head looked almost purple from how long the blood had been sitting there, and there was a large bead of precum forming at the tip.

You couldn’t help but chuckled at how worked up you had gotten him. You held his cock between two fingers, simply admiring it in the candlelight for a second before grabbing it in your hand and stroking gently.

You went slow at first, purposely holding back to make him want it even more. Guzma’s voice shook as he moaned. You could feel him try to buck up into your hand, but was unable to thanks to all your weight sitting on his legs. That didn’t stop him from squirming though, not that you were complaining.

You straddled one of his thighs and ground your crotch against it, his incessant wiggling making it feel all the better.

“Look at you, so hard and needy, so close to release,” You cooed. There was a pause in your words as you slowly jerked him off. “Mmm, whose cock is this?” You asked suddenly.

It took Guzma a while to realise you had asked a question. He blinked his eyes clear and looked at you in confusion.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me,” You growled playfully. “Whose cock is this?” There was a challenging tone in your voice, one you eagerly hoped he would rise to meet.

Guzma gave you another confused look.

“Um… Mine?”

You tsked, shaking your head like a mother would when scolding their child. Without saying anything you leaned over and grabbed one of the slender candles off the nightstand. This one was much shorter now that it had been allowed to burn for a bit, and there were a few bits of mushy wax that got squished into the crevasses in your hand.

All the same you brought it close and waiting for a small bead of wax to form near the now pretty wide tip. As you did that, you let go of Guzma’s cock and held it down with one finger, bringing it almost level with his legs. Guzma’s eyes winded when he realised where this was going.

“W-wait, I-” But he was cut off by a rather shrill cry when the scalding wax finally fell, splattering on his sensitive cock flesh and burning it just as it had many times before. The feeling was like nothing that he had felt before. Before it had been a mild burn that eventually cooled into a small sting, but when it was directly on his dick it felt ten times worse.

Guzma bit his lip in an attempt to muffle his screams. He bit down so hard it nearly broke open, the only thing keeping him from doing that being the next shrieking moan that forced his jaws open.

Two small, crimson drops of wax stained his cock, which was still rock solid. His cock twitched and pulsed, throbbing at the new extreme form of pain. Precum oozed out onto his leg, dripping a small puddle that soaked into the fabric of his pants.

“Oh sweet fucking-fuck!” He swore loudly. “You goddamn sadistic-ass mother fucker, how can you be so fucking cruel?” Guzma grit his teeth, arching his back off the bed and squeezing the sheets in his fists. All the same, he made no move to try and stop you, both loving and hating the searing pain shooting through his dick.

“I asked you a question,” You said calmly. “You got the answer wrong so now you’re getting punished.”

“I- punished? What question…?” It took him a second to figure out what you were talking about, his brain foggy from the mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. “Oh it- I’m sorry, i-it’s yours, it’s all yours!”

“What’s mine?” You let another droplet of wax fall, earning another half scream from the shaking man. While you held a calm and stoic demeanor on the outside, on the inside you were just as riled up as he was. If he had been right about anything is that you were one sadistic-ass mother fucker.

The only thing that told of your mounting arousal was how eagerly you were grinding against his leg. An action that, at this point, you were doing almost subconsciously.

“Gah! M-my cock, it’s yours! It’s yours to play with whenever you want.” He whined. “My- I mean your- it’s yours!”

You shuddered, squeezing his thigh between your legs and biting your lip. His pleas sent warm shivers through your body, all focusing in on your southern regions. It was such a lovely feeling that, despite his cries, you couldn’t stop yourself from dripping another drop onto his cock.

And then another.

And another still.

Beads of sweat started to drip down your forehead as you tormented your boyfriend, listening to his eager cries and relishing in them. The way his body trembled from the pain coursing through it, but also spasmed from the sick pleasure he derived from it.

“Whose is it?” You growled, letting your calm demeanor slip a bit as you got more into it

“It’s yours! It’s all yours, Baby.” Guzma replied without hesitation. All of his words were breathy and desperate sounding, his voice cracking every now and again. “Please, baby, i can’t fuckin’ take it no more, I-I need to cum,” He paused to swallow the spit accumulating in his mouth, gagging slightly, “It hurts so fuckin’ bad, it’s driving me insane. Please, make me cum, please!”

“That’s right you little bitch, this cock is mine. It feels what I want it to feel, be it pain or pleasure.” You brought the flame closer to his cock flesh and he froze up, real fear flashed in his eyes for a second, and for a moment his breathing stopped entirely. You held it there for what seemed like hours to him, but was really only a few seconds.

You let the tension build, watching his eyes flick between the candle and you, trying to gauge whether or not you were serious. Then you smiled, and mercifully pulled the candle back.

“You’ve been real good, Baby Boy. I think you’ve earned your reward.”

With that, you picked off the few bits of wax still stuck to his cock, then drizzled a bit more almond oil onto his aching shaft. The contrast between the cool oil and the scalding wax must’ve felt amazing.

You smeared it around his cock with your hand, feeling it pulse and twitch. Pre kept drooling from his tip, mixing with the oil and helping lubricate the coming hand job. Guzma moaned out as you started frigging his cock, his hips bucking up into your hand, desperately trying to reach the climax you had been building him up to.

You didn’t bother holding him down this time, slipping off his legs entirely and letting him do as he wished. You stroked him eagerly, going much faster than the first time, and going faster still.

After all the foreplay and teasing, Guzma didn’t need much to push him over the edge. His breath quickened in pace, quivering as his moans grew shorter, higher in pitch. His cock throbbed on your hand, twitching harder and more frequently as he drew closer and closer, until finally he couldn't hold it.

With a squeal, Guzma arched forward, his eyes screwed shut. His cocked throbbed hard and the first jet of seed shot up into the air. You hadn’t expected him to fire off so soon, so the first stream caught you in the cheek, making you jump.

Recovering quickly, you aimed his cock back, letting him spill the rest onto his belly and chest. You held his cock the entire time he was cumming, feeling the little spasms with each rope of thick cum that splattered onto his torso.

After he had finally twitched to a stop, he let out a big sigh, leaning back and resting his body back on the bed. Sweat covered his entire body, making it gleam in the flickering candlelight. His eyes were unfocused, staring up at the ceiling blankly as he was awash in afterglow.

You chuckled and let his softening cock flop back into his lap.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” You asked, brushing the semen splatter from your cheek. Guzma laughed weakly, a dumb smile on his face as he nodded.

“Fuck yeah…”

“I’m glad.”  You crawled up next to him and lie down, snuggling up to him and resting your head on his shoulder. Guzma tilted his head down and bumped his head against yours in a small show of affection.

For a while, you both just laid there, Guzma’s breathing returning to normal after a few minutes. He didn’t bother putting his dick back in his pants, or even clean the white spunk off of his torso. Perhaps he hadn’t realized his indecency, or maybe he just didn’t care. It didn’t matter much either way, at least not to you.

Before Guzma had a chance to pass out for the night you sat up, stretching your shoulders out a bit before crawling back on top of him.

“Alright, time for round two!” You proclaimed.

“Round two?”

“Of course ‘round two.’ What, did you think we were done? Not before I get my turn.” You brought your face close to his, stealing a quick but deep kiss and smiling devilishly. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
